


Machine | Tony Stark Fanvid

by Yunuen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Artificial Intelligence, Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, Multi, PTSD, Synthetic life, Tech!Porn, Technology, Tony Feels, Transhumanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunuen/pseuds/Yunuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark; progressive and kickass or heartless and godless? Transhumanism and synthetic life; Tech!porn and Tony feels ahoy (with special guest Dum-E). </p><p>This is, basically, a tale about Tony Stark told through his relationship with technology, his AIs and his own cyborg-ness. From creation to creator.</p><p>[Machine | Regina Spektor]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machine | Tony Stark Fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Machine - Regina Spektor
> 
> Characters/Pairing: Tony Stark (Tony/Technology and with Tony/Pepper/Avengers on the side)
> 
> Footage: Footage: Iron Man, Iron Man 2, The Avengers. Paramount Pictures, Marvel Enterprises, Marvel Studios.
> 
> Tumblr link: http://yunuen.tumblr.com/post/32013447251/im-hooked-into-hooked-into-machine-tony-stark
> 
> Done for fun, not profit. Watch this one on HD, folks!


End file.
